


rhys has a voice kink (a horror story)

by jjhyperion



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Handsome Jack is an asshole, M/M, Voice Kink, rhys is a massive bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjhyperion/pseuds/jjhyperion
Summary: the title says it all kiddos. rhys has a voice kink and jack has a hot voice
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	rhys has a voice kink (a horror story)

**Author's Note:**

> i am a fictive of handsome jack lmao hope that explains why my jack is always portrayed as hot. because i am him and i am hot. also chapter 2 will be when jack regains his body ;)

Rhys covered his ears, a scowl on his face as he tried to ignore the heat and growing tightness in his pants. He couldn’t deal with this. Handsome Jack just kept talking and talking. Talking about things that thrilled him, sent his mind spinning and gave him a painful boner. And he was walking right next to his best friend Vaughn, through the wasteland of Pandora. He couldn’t just tell Jack to shut up, Vaughn would think he was crazy!

“And I’m gonna squeeze your hips so tight, Rhysie, so tight it hurts, maybe I’ll make you bleed... and I’m gonna thrust into you, thrust so damn hard, gonna make you scream...” Jack whispered in a low voice, sending chills down Rhys’ spine and causing his cock to grow even harder. Even with his hands over his ears, he could still hear Jack at full volume. He was technically inside his brain, after all. “Oh, and maybe you’ll cry a bit, and I’ll just get rougher... wouldn’t you l-“

“Vaughn, Vaughn, I need to take a leak,” Rhys blurted out, his face red as a tomato. He gestured towards a large rock, starting to walk over to it without waiting for a response from Vaughn.

Sighing and nodding, Vaughn sat down on the hot ground. “I’ll wait for you, bro,” he replied as he watched his friend walk away unsteadily. “You doing okay? Everything all right?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course, bro!” Rhys stammered before disappearing behind the rock. He glanced to his side, flinching and taking a step back when he came face to holographic face to the most smug man of all time, Handsome Jack. The chilling smirk on his face caused even more blood to rush to his crotch.

Jack cocked his head, waiting for Rhys to begin speaking. He probably expected the man to tell him he was being annoying, and that he was sick of his shit. Wasn’t the first time he’d heard something like that. But what came out of Rhys’ mouth surprised and fiendishly delighted him.

“L-look, Jack... you can’t do that, okay? Vaughn’s my best friend and fuck, it’d be so awkward if he saw I had a boner...” Rhys stammered, his face burning as he stared at the ground. “I... have a, well... voice kink, so... please just don’t do that, it really turns me on and I-“

“It turns you on, huh?” Jack cut him off with a cocky grin. “What does? Me talking about...” he dropped his voice an octave, raising an eyebrow, “pounding your tight lil’ ass while you scream my name? Forcing you down on your knees, fucking your face so hard you can’t breathe? Damn, Rhysie... that’s what gets you goin’?” Jack stepped forward and leaned forward, his translucent face inches from Rhys’.

Rhys’ eyes widened as he realized his mistake. A normal person would be courteous and stop upon hearing he had a voice kink, but Handsome Jack was anything but normal. And now he had to live with Jack knowing how turned on he was by his voice. And shit, he was so fucking turned on by it. A small whine escaped from his mouth as he took a step back.

“I’m gonna get my body back and frickin’ force you to beg me for my cock... beg for daddy’s cock...” Jack growled. “Actually, can you do that right now for me? Get down on your knees and say that. Say ‘please, please, daddy, can I have your cock?’.” He crossed his arms and watched Rhys expectantly.

Caught like a deer in headlights, Rhys shakily nodded and fell to his knees. “D-daddy...” he began in a tiny voice, that word sending waves of pleasure through his body, “please, I... I want your cock...” Fuck, fuck, fuck. God, this whole situation was getting to him. He was about to cream his pants, he could feel it coming. And yet, he was too mesmerized to do anything about it.

Jack groaned and stared down at him. “Mmm... good... once I get my own body, pumpkin... I’m gonna give you my cock, just like you want... shove it down your throat, maybe fuck you ‘til you can’t walk-“

Rhys suddenly let out a prolonged moan, panting as he crumpled to the ground and came. He had never in his life came untouched, never been this easy to overwhelm. It was only Jack who did this to him. Jack was the only one who could make him like this.

“Whoah, uh... you got some stomach pain? Wait... oh frickin’ hell, did you just-“ Jack burst out laughing, crouching down and looking at the growing wet spot on Rhys’ crotch. “You sick fuck... you really are pathetic, aren’t you? Coming just from hearing Handsome Jack talk...”

Shaking, Rhys stood up slowly. He stared at the wet spot, then at Jack.

“I fu-fucking hate you,” Rhys growled.


End file.
